<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealously by Exhausted_Soup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031960">Jealously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Soup/pseuds/Exhausted_Soup'>Exhausted_Soup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Semi Eita, Closet Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing Clothes, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Soup/pseuds/Exhausted_Soup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu steals Semi's hoodie and Kawanishi gets jealous and fucks shirabu to deal with it. Then semi walks in on them and joins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita, Kawanishi Taichi/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this with a friend, its the first time I've written smut so I hope this is sufficient. Also there isn't enough kawasemishira so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taichi Kawanishi was not impressed, in fact far from it. Shirabu knew who he belonged to and yet he still wore Semi's hoodie as though it was no big deal? Well, maybe it wasn't actually as big of a deal as Taichi was making it out to be but still, the middle blocker was livid.  Heading over to where Shirabu was, the taller male placed a hand on the small of Shirabu's back before leaning down to speak quietly into the setter's ear, effectively cutting off his conversation with the team's libero: yamagata. “I thought you knew better, hmm Kenjirou?” Shirabu's eyes widened as he slowly turned around as Yamagata gave a confused look, soon just dismissing them and heading over to Reon instead as a form of entertainment. Kawanishi gave a small smile although his eyes were giving Shirabu that look. “Something wrong?” he asked with a soft tone, deceptive to anyone other than Shirabu who may have been listening to their conversation. Shirabu gave a small shake of his head, playing the situation down before speaking “N-no, nothing is wrong Taichi. I just feel slightly ill.” He lied, fully knowing that Kawanishi would see through the lie. <br/>“I see. Perhaps I should ask coach whether I should take you back to our dorm then?” the ginger male asked, a subtle maliciousness in his voice which made Shirabu gulp silently though the action didn't go unnoticed by Kawanishi. “I’m okay, Taichi, I can deal with it-” Shirabu winced as Kawanishi’s grip on his back tightened. “F-fine, if you insist…” he mumbled, letting his boyfriend drag him to the coach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five minutes of excuses later, Shirabu found himself being thrown to the ground in the storage room, staring up at a wide eyed Kawanishi, an angry look on the middle blocker’s face. “Taichi what the fuck was that?” Shirabu snapped, sitting up and holding his left shoulder which was now in pain after feeling it collide with the solid floor beneath him . “I think you know what the fuck that was,” Kawanishi growled, towering over Shirabu. “You have the audacity to wear Eita’s hoodie? When we’re the ones dating? Or does all of this just mean nothing to you? I knew you were a selfish little brat but I didn’t think you would stoop this low, Kenjirou.” Kawanishi struggled to hold back angry tears, thankfully succeeding. It would be pathetic of him to show grief at a moment like this. Shirabu sat there with his mouth hanging open. All of this...over a hoodie? “Taichi, I don’t understand why you’re so upset, me and Semi are just friends-” Kawanishi scoffed, clearly disbelieving of what Shirabu was saying. “Just friends my ass. If you’re so loyal, why don’t you show me just how dedicated you are to this relationship?” Shirabu’s eyes widened as he heard that statement. “Wh-what? How?” Kawanishi got down on the ground and started sort of crawling towards Shirabu, the shorter male backing into the wall as he did so. “T-Taichi what-” but he was cut off by a pair of chapped lips crashing into his own much softer ones. It was a rough yet passionate kiss, one which made Shirabu let out a noise of confusion, though he was slowly getting used to it. If anything, he was starting to enjoy it. Shirabu’s hands made their way to Taichi’s hair to grasp at it, causing Taichi to hum softly before forcing his tongue into Shirabu’s mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu gave a small gasp when his lips were pried apart though he didn’t resist, if anything he did the opposite by parting his lips further and pressing his tongue against Taichi’s own. The taller male let their little fight for dominance last a little longer before he overpowered Shirabu completely. After a while, Kawanishi grew tired of their position and pulled away from the kiss, leaving a small string of saliva connecting their lips to which Shirabu gave a small whine of protest between small gasps of breath. After hearing the whine escape from Shirabu, Kawanishi growled quietly. Picking up his boyfriend with ease, it wasn't until Shirabu felt himself be shoved against the wall with force that the smaller male realised just what Taichi’s plans were. “W-wait Taichi-” Shirabu mumbled, looking over his shoulder at Taichi with slightly wide eyes. His pupils were dilated, not only due to the low light of the closet but also due to the feeling of arousal. Kawanishi ignored the look in Shirabu’s eyes as he grunted out a small ‘what?’ in response. <br/>“We can't do this here!” he whispered, a small glare on his face now- only adding to the frustration Taichi was feeling in that moment. “Why the fuck not? It doesn't matter if someone hears or walks in; I want them to know who you belong to anyway.” he spoke back, his voice doing well to disguise the feelings of jealousy still resting in his chest. “I- well what about lube and stuff?” Shirabu asked now finding himself growing scared, not only due to the anger rolling off of Taichi in what seemed like waves but also due to the thought of Taichi fucking him without any lube. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kawanishi had a wicked grin on his face as he spoke again, his voice now a murmur in Shirabu’s ear. “Who says you deserve it, sweetheart? You know better than to disobey my rules but since you did anyway, you’re now being punished. Meaning no prep.” His voice had a cold and sadistic tone to it, sending a shiver down the setter’s spine which only served to add to his growing erection. “Taichi- wait please I’m sorry, please I wont do it again! I promise you!” The setter pleaded, only for the words to fall upon deaf ears as Kawanishi tugged Semi’s hoodie from Shirabu’s body before he dropped it to the floor with a blatant disregard for the pinch server’s clothing. Shirabu Kenjirou was his, not Semi’s. It didn't help that what was Taichi’s now smelled like Semi Eita. If anything, it made him more mad that Shirabu no longer smelled of him. Leaning down to place a kiss on Shirabus neck, he nipped harshly at the skin before mumbling again, “Are you going to behave for me?” The question made Shirabu’s thighs tremble slightly as the setter nodded “Y-yes Taichi...” he murmured, only to get the grip on his hips tightened. “That's sir, to you. Understood, Kenjirou?” the middle blockers voice soon filled the space between them once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu nodded again and spoke up, his voice ringing out in the small space that the pair shared. “Yes sir, I'm sorry. I'll be good for you now.” he promised, even though both of them knew that the promise likely wouldn't last long if shirabu had anything to do with it. Kawanishi smirked and started leaving a trail of bite marks along Shirabu’s neck, causing the said male to whimper loudly and squirm. Kawanishi wasn’t having this. “You said you’d be good for me, Kenjirou. Don’t stop now.” He said, bringing his hand up to Shirabu’s throat before lightly applying pressure.The setter let out a soft moan, loving the feeling of being dominated by the taller male. Kawanishi leaned in for another kiss, this one being more passionate than the last. His free hand went under Shirabu’s shirt, slowly moving it up towards the laters chest before letting it wander around freely. He broke away from the kiss, biting down softly on Shirabu’s lower lip. The younger male groaned from pleasure while his thoughts became mixed up, only letting him focus on one word: Taichi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to the couple in the storage cupboard, Semi Eita was walking back to his dorm, when he suddenly heard a loud whimper. He stopped in his tracks, trying to follow where the sound came from which led him to the storage cupboard. The voices definitely sounded familiar and it was when he heard a loud gasp followed by a moan that he forced open the door only for his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him. Never did he think that he’d witness Kawanishi and Shirabu doing the nasty, but especially not in a storage cupboard. At the sound of the door opening Shirabu opened his eyes and squinted at the light, seeing a dark silhouette. He recognised the shape of the hair immediately and looked away, ashamed that Semi saw him like this. Kawanishi immediately snapped his gaze up towards whoever was in the doorway before his eyes widened at Semi’s silhouette in the doorway. So that's why Shirabu had that look on his face, huh? Reluctantly, Kawanishi pulled away from where he was marking Shirabu’s neck before stalking over to Semi with a dangerous look in his eyes. Even Tendou knew to avoid Taichi when he got like this but before the pinch server could react, he found himself being shoved onto the floor with such a force that knocked the wind out of his chest. Eita could only stare up at Taichi with a shocked and scared look on his face as the middle blocker hovered above him. “Who the fuck do you think you are?! You know hes fucking taken and yet you still can’t keep your hands to yourself?!” Kawanishi yelled- no, roared at Semi. It was very rare that the usually stoic middle blocker got this angry. It was even more rare for him to actually take it out on someone. Semi couldn't help but stare up at Kawanishi with fear on his face as he pondered what it was that Kawanishi was on about. It wasn't until the second year spoke again that Semi found out that this was all because he gave Shirabu his hoodie to wear. It was only a split second later that he heard a loud slap ring out and felt a sharp sting in his cheek that he had realised that Taichi had just slapped him. So why was he aroused? He didn't know, but he only just noticed how much Taichi was shaking. Was he seriously that angry over it? It wasn't Semi’s fault that Shirabu was cold! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third year was about to argue back but he froze when he felt something cold and wet land on his face. Taichi was...crying? When the fuck did that happen? Semi didn't know but in that moment any and all argument had left him as he sat up and cupped Taichi’s face, gently wiping the tears before he pulled Taichi into his chest, not caring about how much Taichi shoved Semi in an attempt to get away. Semi just held the struggling male until Kawanishi finally gave up and slumped against Semi’s chest, mumbling small apologies and mostly unintelligible things. From the mess of words Eita was only able to make out small sentences such as ‘am i really that bad?’ and ‘he doesn't even come to me for a fucking hoodie...’ he felt Taichi hiccup between sobs as Semi rubbed his back soothingly. “Why does he-” he hiccups “- like y-you more?” he asked quietly, speaking after letting out another broken sob. “Why- why am i not enough?” he questioned, only for Semi to step in. “Kawanishi... Listen to me. Shirabu doesn't like me more than he likes you, okay? He never has and never will. You are easily good enough for him... please don't think that you're not because it isn't true.” he muttered to Kawanishi. His voice stayed soft while he tried to comfort the sobbing second year, pointedly ignoring the questioning stares of the other students in the hallway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shirabu hesitated before stepping over, afraid that he would just make the situation worse though he pushed the idea away as he crouched next to taichi. “Taichi… are you really that scared of me leaving you for someone else…?” he asked quietly as he ran his hand through Kawanishi’s hair gently as the middle blocker nodded, another small hiccup escaping from him which made Shirabu’s heart hurt. How did he not notice his own boyfriend was this scared of losing him? He didn't know but right now that isn't what he should be thinking right now when his boyfriend needed him. “Taichi, I’m not gonna leave you okay baby?” He spoke quietly as Semi held Kawanishi close to him. Kawanishi nodded and wiped his face with a small sniffle before looking up at shirabu who instead of ridiculing him, gave him a soft kiss before mumbling a small ‘I love you’ which was returned by Kawanishi with a small smile. “I'm sorry I hit you Eita...can I make it up to you?” he asked quietly to which Semi thought for a moment. “Depends, what do you have in mind…?” the latter questioned after a second of thinking. Kawanishi hummed while Shirabu stayed shocked at the fact Kawanishi just apologised to Semi Eita of all people. “Well… if it’s okay with Kenjirou, what if you joined us..?” Taichi spoke up. Before Shirabu and Semi gave visibly shocked looks before Shirabu broke the silence. “I'm okay with it...are you, Semi-san?” he asked quietly to which the third year nodded and spoke up himself. “yeah I’m fine with that.” Kawanishi smiled, to which the setters both smiled back. “So when I opened the door it looked like Kawanishi was topping, right?” Eita asked and Shirabu nodded to confirm it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Suddenly Semi had a mischievous look on his face. Licking his upper lip, he looked at Kawanishi who was also smirking. They both looked at the second year setter before speaking “Well then, Kenjirou…” Kawanishi began, semi soon finishing the sentence for him.  “...how do you feel now that you’re our prey, hmm?” Shirabu looked at them both, slight fear in his eyes. He knew he would have to be obedient this time. Or not. “Oh really? Then what do you plan on doing if I decide to run away?” he teased. Kawanishi found some rope and tied the ‘preys’ hands together, then keeping Shirabu’s hands above his head he tied the males hands to the rack on the cupboard wall. “Looks like you can't run now, hmm?” Semi walked towards Shirabu and started sucking on his neck, making the second year let out a whimper. Of course Taichi wasn’t going to let Semi have Shirabu to himself so he wrapped his arms around Shirabu’s waist and kissed him deeply, eventually forcing his tongue inside Shirabu’s mouth and fighting for dominance again. They both put up a strong fight but Kawanishi won again before letting his tongue roam around Shirabu’s mouth, them both letting out a quiet moan at the sensation of tongues sliding against each other while Semi’s hands roamed down to Shirabu’s crotch. He started to slowly palm the younger setter through his shorts as the smaller gave a quiet but high pitched moan at the contact. Kawanishi pulled at Shirabu’s hair, feeling the second year’s satisfied groan. Shirabu was once again being driven out of his mind due to the pleasure building up around his body, or to be more specific, his crotch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leaning more into the touch, Shirabu started to grind up against Taichi’s hand, only for the tallest of the three to retract his hand with a tut. “Who said you could do that Kenjirou?” he questioned, looking Shirabu in the eyes as the setter gave a small whine. The noise seemed to get Semi going more. The server pulled away to look at Taichi “K-Kawanishi..” he mumbled, a deep blush on his face as he spoke with a pleading tone.  <br/>“Yes, Eita?” the middle spoke, lust coating his voice while he stared at the third year. Semi shuddered at the tone, something which didn't go unnoticed by Taichi though he let the server speak up anyway. “Please.. I want you to touch me…” Semi spoke, uncertainty lacing his voice at the request. He didn't exactly know how Kawanishi was going to respond although he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Taichi slip his free hand into Semi’s shorts, the skin which had become calloused after years of playing volleyball suddenly grazed over Semi’s dick. The taller setter gave a soft groan at the feeling of the long fingers wrapping around his member and stroking it softly. Shirabu watched the ordeal with a small whine, looking up at his boyfriend with a frown. Why was Semi getting the attention and not him? He was actually behaving for once and this is what he gets? Having to watch Semi get the attention and not himself. What the fuck Taichi? </p>
<p>Kawanishi seemed to pick up on Shirabu’s attitude and shot him a look. “What's the attitude for? Hm?” he asked while cocking an eyebrow, wanting to see Shirabu’s reaction. The starting setter tutted before glaring “touch me you ass, I've been good until now.” he huffed, only resulting in Taichi smirking, “aww is that true kitten? Tell us what you've done then.” Kawanishi smirked. Shirabu had to think for a moment before he spoke up confidently “I did what you said sir, I didn't try to run away either.” he provided, only for Taichi to give him a bigger smirk. “Oh yeah? And what about all those rules you broke? Not calling me sir even though I told you to, squirming, moving into my touch without permission.. Wearing Semi’s hoodie too? I still have to punish you for that, baby.” Kawanishi explained, still moving his hand up and down Semi’s shaft with a type of ease which suggested it wasn’t Taichi’s first time giving someone a hand job while holding a conversation with someone… and perhaps it wasn't. Either way, his hand kept moving as Shirabu gave a whine. “B-but sir-!” he pleaded as Taichi ignored him. Turning back to Semi, he gave a hum. “Say, Eita. How about you be good for me and give Kenjirou a hand hm?” he suggested, to which Semi raised a curious eyebrow at what Taichi had to offer. “How so..?” he asked, slightly suspicious as Taichi’s smirk grew slightly wider. “Be a good doll and put that mouth of yours to good work, hm?” he spoke, his tone causing Semi to gulp before nodding. “Yes sir.” Semi spoke up before moving to pull down Shirabu’s shorts slowly, soon followed by the setter’s underwear too. </p>
<p>Semi wet his lips slightly, his tongue gliding over his lips as he stared at the length. It was around average, if not perhaps slightly bigger than. Semi glanced up at Shirabu, whose face was now a deep shade of red as he looked away from Semi. The third year gave a small chuckle before wrapping his hand around the length to keep it in place, soon leaning down to take the light pink tip into his mouth. He wasn't exactly surprised at the salty taste as his tongue ran small circles around the head, causing Shirabu to squirm and let out a moan. Semi moved his hand slowly up and down the shaft as he took more into his mouth, pressing his tongue against one of the veins as he pushed himself further down Shirabu’s shaft while listening to another moan the second year let out. Internally Semi was smiling at not only the attention from Shirabu but also the attention from Taichi who was still watching the display with a smile on his face, enjoying the noises escaping from his boyfriend while Semi started to bob his head. Shirabu continued to give small moans while trying not to let out too much noise as Semi moved his hand in time with his head, further stimulating Shirabu who was having a hard enough time keeping quiet as it was. It wasn't until Semi ran his tongue over Shirabu’s slit a few times was it that the setter finally came with a cry in Semi’s mouth. The third year didn’t hesitate in swallowing the bitter, sticky substance before pulling off with a smirk. “So good for us, Kenjirou” Semi praised, glancing up at Kawanishi with a smirk as he ignored the sight of the middle blocker quite obviously touching himself to Semi and Shirabu’s interactions. “So, so good for us.” Kawanishi added with a soft hum falling from his lips after he spoke, his hand still wrapped around his cock as he stroked it. Semi watched with a mild fascination to Kawanishi slowly coming undone in front of him. Part of Semi wanted to just sit back and watch while the tallest of the three continued to stroke himself, small groans tumbling from his mouth as his eyes remained shut as he did but the other part of Semi wanted to help out. Unfortunately for him, that part of him won. Looking up at Taichi, Semi hummed and moved over to the middle blocker. “Can i help you...?” he asked quietly which caused Kawanishii to look down at Eita before nodding and removing his hand from around his dick, freeing up his lap to the server. “Sure. Come here pup.” Kawanishi mused before patting his lap for Semi to sit on, to which the server gladly accepted the offer and sat in Kawanishi’s lap.</p>
<p>Kawanishi gave a hum before looking Semi up and down, his eyes trailing over Semi’s bare chest. When did that happen again? Kawanishi wasn't sure, he also wasn't sure as to whether it actually mattered at this point now that he had the third year at his mercy in his lap. “So slutty, pup. You're so willing to join Kenjirou and I, fully knowing that you were the cause for this hm?” Kawanishi spoke as he clutched Semi’s thighs, causing the third year to give a quiet groan as Semi nodded. “Yes sir.. I couldn't help myself..” he mumbled as his eyes grazed over Taichi’s very much still clothed form. Perhaps they will have to change that.. Semi thought to himself as he slipped his hands under Taichi’s shirt with a small hum. “Can i take this off of you sir?” he asked, to which Kawanishi nodded and slipped the shirt off before discarding the cloth elsewhere on the floor of the closet. Semi smiled at the sight as he ran his hands over Taichi’s chest, his fingers mapping out the muscle with a hum before Semi felt his shorts being tugged down by the middle blocker. Semi felt exposed as Taichi ran his finger tip around Semi’s entrance before pushing past the ring of muscle, causing Semi to give a small moan at the intrusion.</p>
<p>Taichi smirked and started pumping his fingers, to which Semi started feeling weak with pleasure. “Faster, sir…” he mumbled. “Trying to boss me around, hm, Eita?” Kawanishi said while pumping faster, earning loud moans from the older setter. Shirabu could do nothing more than watch while wishing his hands weren’t tied up so he could help his own erection. He let out a noise, trying to get their attention and eventually got Taichi to look at him. “Yes Kenjirou?” he asked, looking past the limp, panting male against his shoulder. “Please sir…” The shortest male said, trying not to sound too needy but instead lustful. Kawanishi looked at Semi who nodded with a smile. Kawanishi got up and went over to his boyfriend, the same predatorial look in his eyes. He felt slightly guilty about simply leaving Shirabu stuck to the rack but shook that thought away. “Kenjirou, you look so pretty all tied up and helpless…” He whispered, his words dripping with a sadistic tone. “But it won’t do. Your wrists must hurt, hmm?” Kawanishi untied Shirabu who rubbed his wrists, happy to finally be free. Though it wasn’t long before the middle blocker had pinned the setter’s wrists to the wall, licking at his neck once again. Kawanishi lifted his leg up in between Shirabu’s, giving him permission to grind against it to which the younger setter gladly took the opportunity. </p>
<p>The taller male was biting at the subs ear while said bottom was stimulated. Shirabu let out a hum and tilted his head back, almost reaching his climax. “T-Taichi I’m close,” he mumbled while resting his head on Kawanishi’s chest. The middle blocker smirked and stroked the younger males length, causing Shirabu’s thighs to tremble slightly. Kawanishi kept his movement going for a few more moments while more moans and whines escaped from Shirabu’s mouth before the blocker spoke up “you can cum, but just this once. If you need to cum again, you gotta ask permission. Understood?” He spoke into Shirabu’s  ear so that only the smaller setter could hear, to which the latter nodded and shuddered once again. “Y-yes sir~ I'll do that, I promise~” The pleads were shaky and definitely no where near quiet as Kawanishi nodded, going back to marking Shirabu’s neck while the smallest of the three spoke. Only a few seconds later, Shirabu came into Taichi’s hand with a loud moan escaping his lips as the white, sticky substance spurted out from the tip of his length and onto Taichi’s hand and stomach. Kawanishi raised an eyebrow before looking at Semi, who looked between the two males “ahem-” he spoke up, attracting the other’s attention, making it clear that he felt that his own length was feeling neglected. Kawanishi suddenly had an idea, glancing at Shirabu. “Kitten why don’t you help Eita out, hm?” he spoke up. Shirabu looked at Kawanishi in shock, not really understanding what he said. “M-me? But Tai- sir, I’m not experienced at that and you know I’m not so how could I please Semi-san?” he protested. Something about the thought of Shirabu dominating him made Semi feel more excited as he bit back a whine, all whilst he watched Shirabu’s expression with a small gulp. It was almost needless to point out how excited the third year was because if his rock hard dick didn't give it away, then the look on his face and the sounds that were escaping him certainly didn't keep his intentions concealed. </p>
<p>The moans and whines escaping from Semi awakened something in Shirabu, making him feel suddenly in control. He hadn’t even laid a finger on his senior yet, but he still managed to get a reaction? God, was Shirabu feeling good. He went towards the ash blonde male, glaring up at him in such an arousing way that Semi could barely contain himself. He wanted Shirabu inside him, he wanted Shirabu to use him. The copper haired males finger started tracing Semi’s jawline, going down past his neck. Semi bit his lower lip, he was loving this. “Eita...get on your knees. Now.” Shirabu said, his voice rough which led to Semi obeying faster than expected. The second year aligned his member with Semi’s mouth, smirking down at him. “You know what to do.” Semi didn’t hesitate even for a second as he took in the length, making sure he could please Shirabu as much as possible. He suppressed a gag, causing Shirabu to curse under his breath. “Fuck, Eita...you’re doing so good…” he mumbled, just loud enough for the server  to hear. That spurred the third year on more, not even pulling away to take a breath as he started bobbing his head. Shirabu clenched his eyes shut from how good he felt at that moment. He grabbed at Semi’s hair, shoving the length further down his throat causing Semi to gag and pull away. Kawanishi simply watched with an amused look on his face, proud that even with so little experience his boyfriend managed to pull this off so effortlessly. Shirabu was mumbling under his breath again, as Semi made incoherent sentences. “Shit...I was close,” he told Semi, his grip tightening in the ash blonde hair. When Semi tried to pull off of the length to stroke Shirabu to his finish, he was instead gifted a harsh slap to the face. </p>
<p>The server merely grinned, seeing the setter angry was definitely one of the hottest things he’d witnessed. Kawanishi hugged Shirabu from behind trying to relieve his anger, resulting in the shorter male resting his head on Taichi’s arms as he let out a sigh. He looked up at the male and said “I don’t know about you but I’m hungry after that..” The others chuckled, food was on the boy’s mind 24/7. They suddenly heard voices from a distance, knowing all too well who it was. The other players were coming closer, the three scrambling to put their clothes back on to not look suspicious. They were almost finished when Tendou opened the door forcefully. He had a look of surprise on his face which melted into a look of glee. “Well well well, look what we have here~ I knew something was going on, you usually never skip practice,” he teased as Ushijima and the others followed. Shirabu went red and looked down before speaking, his voice quiet and... timid? “U-Ushijima-san, I’m sorry, this definitely wasn’t proper...please forgive us,” he pleaded while bowing. The captain merely blinked, tilting his head in confusion. “What happened in here??” he asked, which made the team burst out laughing. “My dear dense friend, you’ll figure it out one day,” Tendou said, patting the ace’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Later on Semi was in Kawanishi and Shirabu’s dorm, processing everything that happened. “So...I guess this makes all three of us boyfriends?” he asked. Taichi shrugged and looked at Shirabu. “I mean, I’m down...should be a good experience,” he said in a bored voice. The setter glanced at Semi, thinking hard before speaking up again. “I suppose it won’t hurt.” the answer which was given made a smile come over Semi’s features, sort of lighting them up in a sense. Kawanishi and Shirabu both noticed and gave small smiles before Taichi chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss to the apple of Semi’s cheeks, causing the server to blush. “We should go somewhere tomorrow,” Shirabu piped up. “Better not be anything boring or I’ll ditch you both,” the server teased, making the Shirabu and Taichi laugh. He felt happier than he had been in a while. He was with the two people he loved most, and he wouldn’t trade the world for that. Not in a million years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>